


One Side of the Same Coin

by remyjemy



Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Fluff, Full Moon, Gen, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Werewolves, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), full moon goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Something goes wrong during the full moon, and secrets are exposed.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102250
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Heads

**Author's Note:**

> another two parter!! i'm very excited about this one. instead of my usual 5 page limit, this ended up 8? 9? anyway, expect the next chapter to be just as long. idk when it will be out but by the end of the week. thank you all who have supported my little writings so far, it makes me so happy.

It was a full moon. Easy routine. Remus has done this every month since he was five.

Every month.

And tonight was no different. Sirius had allowed him to sleep in that morning, knowing he’d have a long and painful night ahead of him. He woke up at around 1pm, the sun shining through the window. It was bright and started to hurt Remus’s eyes. 

Remus whined, “Pads!” He called out.

A few seconds later, Sirius poked his head in, “Yes, darling?”

“Too bright…” Remus mumbled.

Sirius smiled softly, “Want me to pull the curtains?”

Remus nodded, “Yeah…”

“Alright, love.” Sirius said, going to the window. He pulled the curtains closed and it made the room exceptionally darker.

Remus hummed, “Come cuddle!”

Sirius sighed, “I can’t, I’m watching Harry.”

“Can’t Reg do it?” Remus asked.

“Reg is with Michael right now. They’ll be back when we leave.” Sirius explained.

Remus sighed, “Do I have to get up?”

“I’m afraid so.” Sirius sat next Remus on the bed, “But hey, we can start planning Harry’s birthday. The big three!”

“No more ‘terrible twos.’” Remus smiled. “Merlin, he’s grown up so fast.”

“I know. Our mini Prongs won’t be so mini anymore.” Sirius smiled.

Remus finally sat up and yawned, “I should shower.”

“Yea, you need to be a clean puppy for tonight.” Sirius teased.

Remus grimaced, “Fucking hell, please don’t call me that.”

Sirius just laughed.

Remus shoved Sirius, “You should be the clean puppy, your fur always gets matted and gross!”

“Not my fault my hair is luscious as me and Padfoot.” Sirius flipped his hair back.

“Whatever.” Remus rolled his eyes. He got up and walked slowly to the bathroom.

His body felt stiff, but it would hurt too much to crack his back at the moment. He started the shower, making it hotter than normal. It was the only thing that would make him feel better. That and a hot bath after the full moon. It always relaxed his muscles and made the pain bearable. He finally got into the shower and his skin instantly turned red from the temperature. It hurt, but he's had worse. He washed himself as usual and turned off the shower when he was done.

Everything passed in a blur and he was suddenly downstairs, dressed in Sirius’s Eddie Van Halen shirt and a random pair of shorts. It was always hot in July, but especially this year. The air unit was on full blast and most windows were open. Sirius was on the couch, Harry trying to catch the bubbles that Sirius was shooting out of wand. Harry stopped when he saw Sirius and grinned.

“Moony!” Harry said gleefully, running to the werewolf.

Remus smiled softly and picked Harry up, groaning softly. Harry was getting bigger and it was harder to pick him up, “Hey, buddy.” 

“Moony! Paddy make- made the bubbles and I caught them!” Harry said happily.

“I saw. Looked like fun.” Remus smiled. “Have you had lunch?”

“Yeah! The- the cheese sandwich!” Harry said.

“He had a grilled cheese sandwich.” Sirius said.

“Ooh, yum.” Remus said. “The supplies still out?”

“Yeah, and the leftover soup is in the fridge.” Sirius nodded.

“Wanna come with me?” Remus asked Harry.

“Yeah!” Harry nodded. 

Remus carried Harry over into the kitchen, sitting him down on the counter. He turned on the oven and buttered up the pan. He fixed the bread and cheese, Harry watching him happily.

“Uncle Reggie is gonna watch you tonight, okay?” Remus said after a bit.

“Otay… are you going away with Paddy again?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, just for the night.” Remus assured.

“Is it cause you’re sick?” Harry asked.

Remus froze. Him and Sirius never really explained his condition to Harry, wanting to wait until he was older where he would understand. He wondered who spilled the beans.

“Um… yeah. I have to get better and tonight is the only night to do it.” Remus nodded.

“Why tonight?” Harry asked.

“Because magic.” Remus smiled. Booping Harry on the nose. 

Harry giggled and watched Remus make his food.

-

It was hours later when Reg came home with Michael. They both would be watching Harry that night. Remus was getting a last minute nap in, as usual. He felt that tonight would be a little more harsh. He didn’t know why, but he could feel it in his bones. 

Sirius came up to him and shook him gently, “It’s time.” He said softly.

Remus hummed and nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Sirius had the bag packed. It would hold Remus’s clothes and both their wands for the night and had some snacks and water and first aid things. Just in case. 

Remus got up and Sirius helped him put his jacket on.

Regulus came over with Harry in his hands.

“Good bye, my sweet boy.” Remus smiled at Harry, “We’ll be home in the morning.” 

“Have fun, Harry.” Sirius smiled.

“Bye bye! Feel better, Moony!” Harry smiled.

Regulus waved at Sirius and Remus. Sirius took Remus outside and they apperated from there, wanting to keep up the ruse of Michael not knowing they’re wizards. It was quite funny.

They landed in the woods, up north. Sometimes they’d go to the Forbidden Forest but Remus was too worried about hurting a student, so they settled on the woods in what they think is Newcastle. It was north, that’s the only thing they knew for sure.

Remus took a deep breath and let himself take in the earth around him. It was getting dark and he’d change soon. He could already feel it. His body was changing and he knew his bones would start to break and reform, his insides would rearrange and his body would morph into a monster. 

Sirius rubbed his back, “Wanna change?”

Remus nodded, “Yeah, please.”

Sirius nodded and opened the bag, while Remus started to get undressed. It was a little chilly, being night and all, but it wasn't unbearable. He put his clothes into the bag and got a water bottle out, taking a few drinks before putting it back. Sirius took the bag and hid it in the bushes.

Remus was about to stretch when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, causing him to double over.

Sirius came over to Remus’s side, “You alright?”

“Change.” Remus said through gritted teeth.

Sirius nodded and soon a black, shaggy dog stood in front of him. Remus collapsed to the ground and hugged onto the dog. Padfoot was comforting when Remus changed. Soft and grounding. 

Remus let go when it started happening. A loud snap sounded and Remus cried out. His leg had broken. This was the most exhausting part, when his bones would break and his muscles wouldn't stop tensing. He felt pain in his neck and felt his back start to bend back. He couldn’t straighten out, back twisted backwards. He felt tears rush down his face as he cried out, agony in his voice. His wrists bent back and Remus choked back a sob. Now came the hair. Hair started growing rapidly on his body and his face stretched out, a snout growing. Cries turned into howls and after an hour of pain, he was fully transformed.

Moony was a beautiful, brown wolf, larger than the average dog. Padfoot watched as Moony took in his surroundings, pointing his nose to the sky. He let out a loud howl, Padfoot joining in.

It sounded beautiful. Like a sad song. Full of pain and sorrow, but beautiful. 

Moony looked at Padfoot and immediately got into a playful stance. Padfoot matched it and they were off, running through the forest, glowing and barking at each other. They ran and played for hours, stopping sometimes to sniff around. 

It was about 3am when Moony stopped and looked off into the woods. Padfoot stopped as well, tilting his head in confusion.

Moony has heard something. Something he didn’t like. He could smell it too. The smell of magic. 

Padfoot’s hair went up, now also sensing the new presence. It was close, whatever it was. Moony looked back at Padfoot, the sense of worry coming off of him. Padfoot moved forward, standing in front of Moony. He’d always protect Moony.

A figure made itself visible to the two. It was another wolf, one with a scar across its eye. This wolf was silver and much bigger than Moony. It was quite intimidating but Moony instantly recognized this wolf. The smell had been ingrained in him since he was five.

Fenrir Greyback.

What the hell was he doing here?!

Padfoot instinctively snarled and Moony backed up out of fear.

Fenrir snarled back and started circling Padfoot. He was ready for a fight and Padfoot would defend Moony, even if it meant giving up his life. Padfoot matched Fenrir’s pace and circled with him, always keeping Moony behind him. To protect him. 

Fenrir stopped after a bit and suddenly lunged at Padfoot, attacking him and clawing at his back. Padfoot whimpered but fought back. He just couldn’t get bit, he couldn’t.

Moony was frozen in fear. His husband was being attacked by his greatest fear… well… besides the moon. But something snapped when he heard Padfoot whimper in pain. He rushed forward and pushed Fenrir back with his front paws. He snarled at Fenrir, in a defensive position, ready to attack. 

Fenrir looked at Moony… quite impressed. He had grown from the small pup he turned back in ‘65. He was proud. His little cub has grown into a strong leader. That was all he could want for his own creation. 

Moony barked at Fenrir, wanting him to leave. He hurt his love, and that was not okay. 

Fenrir stood his place, wanting Moony to make the first move. Be the beast he was always meant to be. 

Moony pounced and the fight was on.

Padfoot watched in fear as the love of his life fought his biggest enemy. He was scared for Moony. He didn’t want him hurt. Padfoot tried to get up, but the gash in his back hurt too much. Well, this was the night they rang Mary for help. This wouldn’t heal well.

Padfoot was pulled out of his thoughts as Moony cried out in pain. It sounded horrible and agonizing and oh shit…

Fenrir had sunk his teeth into Moony’s neck. This, in hindsight, wouldn’t cause any changes to Moony. But Padfoot knew that Moony was already ashamed of the original bite mark on his hip and having another one from the same person who caused the first one, wouldn’t go over well with him. 

Padfoot used all his energy to growl and shove Fenrir off his Moony.

Fenrir backed off and Padfoot swore he could feel that evil smirk.

Fenrir howled to the moon and ran off into the night, or day. It was starting to lighten upland Padfoot knew that Moony would change back soon. He used the rest of his energy to crawl under Moony and lift him up, helping him back to their bag. He arrived just in time and soon enough, Moony went through another painful transformation, bones breaking again and rearranging, insides going back to normal and the fur leaving his body. Soon enough, a naked Remus was left on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder.

Sirius immediately turned back into himself and hissed in pain. He had a giant claw mark on his back and it was bleeding. They were both bleeding.

“Oh… oh Rem..” Sirius whispered. He got a jacket out of the back and used it to cover Remus. He held him close as he apparated back to the house. 

No one was in the living room when they got there. Sirius sniffed, now realizing he was crying and called out for his brother.

“Regulus! Reg! Michael!” 

The lights turned on and Regulus and Michael rushed downstairs, both tired looking and confused.

“Oh shit…” Regulus muttered as he saw the bleeding boys below.

Michaels eyes widened, “Merlin… let me get my mum, she works as a nurse.”

Regulus looked to Michael, “No! No you can’t do that!” He was worried about her finding out.

“No, Reg,” Michael got out his wand, casting a Patronus charm, “She works at St. Mungo’s.” He hated that this was the way that Regulus found out, but he knew that the two needed help.

Regulus looked at Michael, his face a mix of shock and betrayal, “What?”


	2. Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the full moon, in Regulus's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go! part two! this one ended up being nine pages lmao. i'm super proud of this so please give it some love. thank you for all the support on my other works <3

“What?”

Regulus’s mind was spinning. Everything was going too fast. 

When he woke up that day, he was excited to grab lunch with Michael, then watch Harry with him. It would be the first time Michael and he would be staying with each other through the night. 

Regulus went out at about noon and had a nice lunch. They walked around the village, holding hands and just being… together. It was wonderful.

When they got home, Remus was already asleep on the couch.

“Want to set your things in my room?” Reg asked. 

“Sure.” Michael smiled, “Lead the way.”

Michael waved at little Harry as he followed Reg upstairs. 

Regulus’s room was quite plain. No posters hung up, only his Slytherin scarf over his bed.

“Was that your house?” Michael asked.

Regulus panicked for a second before remembering that Muggle schools had houses as well, “Uh, yeah… Slytherin. Valued cunningness, ambition… being sly or something.”

Michael inspected the scarf, “Emblem was a snake?”

Regulus nodded, “Yeah…” He was nervous. 

“Cool… My school had houses too.” Michael said.

“Oh? What was yours like?” Regulus asked.

“I was in Bellefeuille… valued bravery, loyalty, uhhh nature and sensitivity.” Michael explained. “We were green as well.”

“Oh we would have not gotten along in school.” Regulus laughed. “I was a completely different person then. The biggest arse… a little bigoted as wel.” He added sheepishly.

“Cause of your parents?” Michael asked.

Regulus nodded. He vaguely explained his parents to Michael, saying they were bigoted people and they tried to ingrane the same thing into him and Sirius. Sirius managed to get out first, then Reg when he was ‘pushed to the extreme.’

Michael was very understanding and helped Reg through things he still struggled with. 

Michael put his bag down and sat on Reg’s bed, “Come cuddle with me.”

Regulus smiled and sat on Michael’s lap, pushing him back onto the bed and laying on top of him. Michael rubbed Regulus’ back and hummed softly.

They stayed together until dinner.

Dinner was nice. Sirius had warmed up to Michael and they chatted as Regulus helped Harry eat.

“You’re so good with him.” Michael smiled.

“Thanks.” Regulus chuckled, “He’s just so cute.” He pinched Harry's cheek, causing the soon to be three year old to giggle.

Michael smiled. He loved seeing Regulus with Harry. Made him think of the future with him. If they had a future together. He hoped they did. 

Regulus turned back to his own food, “You’ve got to give Sirius and Remus all the credit though. They’re his legal guardians.”

“Ah, pish post, you do a lot of stuff for him as well.” Sirius said, “Don’t undersell yourself, you’re brilliant with kids.”

“Thanks, Si.” Regulus smiled.

They finished dinner and soon enough, Remus and Sirius left.

“Good bye my sweet boy.” Remus smiled at Harry, “We’ll be home in the morning.” 

“Have fun, Harry.” Sirius smiled.

“Bye bye! Feel better, Moony!” Harry smiled.

Regulus waved at Sirius and Remus, watching them leave through the front door.

“Where do they go?” Michael asked.

“Honestly… no clue.” Regulus said.

“You know why they leave?”

“Remus has this medical thing… needs to go to a special doctor once a month for treatment.” Regulus lied through his teeth. Remus told Reg that was what he told people he asked. Wizards and muggles because he knew that not all wizards were cool with werewolves.

Regulus looked to the boy in his arms, “What do you want to do, Harry?”

“‘M sleepy…” Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

“Want to take a bath before bed?” Reg asked.

“No. Wan’ a story.” Harry said.

“Alright, we can read a story.” Regulus nodded. “You mind if I…?”

“Go ahead. I'll just watch something on the telly.” Michael said.

Regulus smiled and brought Harry upstairs. He laid him down in bed and went to pick out a book, “Which book you want, hun?”

“The- the hobibby bobby.” Harry said.

“Babbity Rabbity?” Regulus asked.

“Yes!” Harry smiled.

Regulus got the book out and flipped to the right page. He sat next to Harry and cuddled with him as he started reading.

“A long time ago, in a land far far away, a King decides to keep all the magic in the world for himself.” Regulus started to read. 

By the time he finished the story, Harry was fast asleep on Regulus’s lap. Reg carefully maneuvered himself out from under Harry and turned off the lights, switching his nightlight on. “Good night, kiddo.” He said softly before closing the door.

Regulus made his way back downstairs, smiling as he saw Michael spread out on the couch as a random show played on the telly. 

“Hey, he’s asleep.” Regulus said as he climbed on top of Michael.

“That’s good.” Michael smiled, hugging onto Regulus. “We get the whole night to ourselves.” 

Regulus chuckled, “By ourselves meaning eat a bunch of junk food and make out.”

“I’d call that a wonderful night spent with you.” Michael grinned.

“Charmer.” Regulus teased as he kissed Michael.

At this point, they had been together for about three months officially. Three and a half if you count before Regulus asked Michael to be his boyfriend.

After about another hour, they made their way to Reg’s room and laid down together. They cuddled and slowly fell asleep, happy they got to be together.

-

It was about 5am when they heard a snap and then some noises from the living room. Regulus woke up and rubbed his eyes. Then he heard his name being called out. 

“Michael… Michael, wake up. Something is wrong.” Regulus got up and rushed out of the room.

Michael groaned, still sleepy, but when Regulus left in a hurry, so did Michael, “Babe? What happened?”

The lights turned on and Regulus and Michael rushed downstairs.

“Oh shit…” Regulus muttered as he saw the bleeding boys below.

Michaels eyes widened, “Merlin… let me get my mum, she works as a nurse.”

Regulus looked to Michael, “No! No you can’t do that!” He was worried about her finding out.

“No, Reg,” Michael got out his wand, casting a Patronus charm, “She works at St. Mungo’s.” He hated that this was the way that Regulus found out, but he knew that the two needed help.

Regulus looked at Michael, his face a mix of shock and betrayal, “What?”

And here they were. Back in the present. 

“What do you fucking mean she works at St. Mungo’s?” Regulus asked, heart picking up.

“Reg, we don’t have time for that!” Sirius cried out. “Moony’s dying!”

Michael sent out his Patronus, “She should be here soon.”

“Reg, call Mary.” Sirius begged.

Regulus could only hear the ringing in his ear as he stared at Michael, heart shattered. 

“Regulus!” Sirius barked. “Fucking call Mary!”

Regulus snapped out of it and rushed to his room for his wand. 

Harry had woken up and stuck his head out the window, “Uncle Reggie?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Harry, darling, go back to bed.” Regulus said as he rushed back downstairs.

Regulus cast a Patronus for Mary and not but a few seconds later, an older woman apparated into their home.

“What’s happened?” She asked.

“He-he’s a werewolf already but,” Sirius sniffed, “But another one just bit him and it’s really deep. Same one scratched me, but I’m fine. Just-just help him.”

The woman nodded, “Michael, darling, get every first aid thing there is and try to find some potions, please.”

Michael nodded and sent a sad look to Regulus before rushing upstairs to look around.

“You have a table you can set him on?” The lady asked.

“Ki-kitchen.” Sirius said, tears down his face.

“You, boy,” The lady said, looking at Regulus, “help me get him to the table.”

Regulus nodded and lifted up Remus with the woman and carried him to the kitchen table. Sirius moved all the things off the table and got some rags for her to use.

Another snap and a shout of, “Sirius?”

“In the kitchen, Mary!” Sirius called back.

Mary, a short haired blonde girl, rushed in, “Bloody hell… Hey Cordelia.” She said to the older woman.

“Hello, Mary, help me out with the bleeding, will you?” The woman, now Cordelia, asked.

“Yes, ma’am.” Mary nodded and ushered Regulus out, “Need all the space we can get.” 

Next thing Reg knew, Michael rushed down the stairs with different things in his arm. He handed them to Mary, then she disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Regulus stood in the living room, shaking slightly.

Michael sighed sadly, “Reg I-”

“No.” Regulus interrupted. “You don't get to say shit to me.” Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Regulus, please let me explain.” Michael begged.

“WHY SHOULD I?!” Regulus screamed, pain in his voice. “You lied to me!”

“Because I knew how much you needed a break!” Michael said loudly.

“You don’t know shit about me!” Regulus was hurt. He thought he knew Michael. But what he was looking at, was a stranger. A long distant dream. A memory.

“Yes I do.” Michael said, voice breaking. “I know you absolutely adore your brother. I know you would die for Harry. I know you’re talented and that once you put your mind to something, you won't stop until it’s done. I know that you bite your nails when you’re nervous or scared. I know you always look over your shoulder, in case your family is there behind you. I know you would kill for your friends. I know you’re doing everything in your power to be a better person than you were, to right the wrongs, and that’s so brave of you Reg. So brave. And I know you struggled with thinking you’re brave, but you are.” 

Both boys had tears streaming down their face when Michael finished. Regulus couldn’t meet his eyes. He sniffed softly and made his way to the couch, sitting down quietly. Michael took a few seconds and then sat next to Regulus, leaving a little space between them.

After a few minutes, Regulus scooted closer to Michael, their legs now touching. He leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder and sniffed.

“Never lie to me again.” Regulus whispered.

“I won’t.” Michael whispered back. “I promise.”

Regulus let out a deep breath and relaxed next to Michael.

After about an hour of silence, Cordelia came out of the kitchen, using a towel to wipe off her hands.

Regulus stood up quickly, causing Michael to stand up, “How is he?” Michael asked.

“Both of them will be okay. I healed what I could, but since Sirius was scratched by a magical creature, I can’t get rid of the scar.” Cordelia said. “And Remus… well, he’ll just have another bite mark on him. Might make him a bit more aggressive around full moons, but nothing more different.”

Regulus sighed in relief, “Merlin's beard, thank you.”

“Of course.” Cordelia looked at her son. “Is that him?”

Michael nodded and took Regulus’s hand, “It’s him.”

“Shit, sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier.” Regulus said, hating that this was the way he met Michael’s mum.

“No no, I understand. Under a lot of stress. Only natural.” Cordelia assured. 

“Well… um… it’s nice to meet you?” Regulus said awkwardly.

“Likewise, Regulus.” Cordelia nodded. “Well, I best be making my way. Mary is gonna hang around for a bit. She has the day off today so I’m taking her shift.”

Michael let go of Regulus and went to kiss his mum’s cheek, “By mumma. See you soon.”

“Oh, bye bye, my darling.” Cordelia smiled. “Please come around for dinner one day.” She said before apparating.

Regulus sighed, “I’m going back to bed.”

“May I join you?” Michael asked tentatively.

Regulus smiled softly, “Yeah… yeah, I’d like that.” He took Michael’s hand and pulled him back upstairs as the sun rose outside the window. 

They laid back down in Regulus’s bed and cuddled together again.

“When we wake up, you’re explaining everything to me.” Regulus mumbled.

“Anything for you, my love.” Michael nodded.

“Michael?”

“Yes, Reg?”

“I love you.”

“...”

“I love you too.”


End file.
